Thanks alot
by coffee.and.cigars
Summary: Today, I discovered that I imprinted on the guy I hate whose a vampire. Then, my friends made me tell Sam. FML. -I do not own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

So I should really be working on other things such as school and other fics, but I decided I wasn't completely satisphied with the way alot of Twilight fics were done so this is my perspective.

**Any ideas or constructive critisism would be appreciated. Please give me feedback so I know people give a shit.**

Slash. Possible mpreg. Actually thats very likely, because of my werewolf theories. First Twilight fanfic.

* * *

i.

"You know, Jake, it's not the end of the world. Think positive, yes?"

"No."

"C'mon! Stranger things have happened!"

"No they haven't."

"Yeh! Like Quil and Clair…"

"Hey yeh!"

"But boys?"

"Well, you can't help who you imprint on… it's not a choice."

"Yeh Jake! It's destiny!"

"Shut up Seth."

Kay, so I was being a little bit rude. They really were trying to help. But honestly, if they were in my position, they'd be chucking a mental. Actually, considering the situation, I think I'm pretty sweet. Actually.

"Well at least tell us how it happened, Jake!"

I don't think Seth has a filter to stop him from saying the wrong thing, cause really this was not what I wanted to talk about. So I'd stay quiet. Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil sat around me, staring at me. Comforting me. Oh god, they really did want me to tell them.

"Alright…"

"Yes!"

"Shut it, Seth!"

"Yeh… so anyway. Uh, Bella wanted me to drop something off… or something. Oh right, she wanted to know more about the war between the bloodsuckers and us."

"That bitch."

"Shh Embry!"

"…Thanks Seth. So anyway… there was this book. And, you know I can't say 'no' to Bells! So, I got it from Sam's house…"

"Jake!"

"**_So_**, I got it from Sam's house and I took the Rabbit out to Forks to give it to her and of course I smelt the bloodsucker so I knocked and waited and he answered and I walked past him and he asked what I wanted so I turned to look at him..."

"Breathe Jake!"

I hung my head. Shit. "And, I noticed that his eyes were like black. Like… black black. **_Really_** black. So I looked into them…"

"Oh geez…"

"And then I felt so good so I kept looking and I felt better…"

"And you imprinted."

"And I imprinted."

Finally after seemed like a good amount of bracing time I looked up. Leah looked disgusted. Embry looked like he was going to laugh. Quil looked confused. Seth looked delighted.

"Aww Jakey! What's it like?"

"Well it's…"

"_**Don't!**_" Leah closed her eyes tight and breathed in really deep. In a pained voice she said, "We really, _**really,**_ don't want to know."

"You should tell Sam."

"Quil!"

"What? He can be really understanding! Why, when I imprinted of Clair..."

"What's wrong with that scenario?"

"She was two!"

"Ok yes she was two, but she wasn't a vampire… man. Dude, sorry, but Jakes got you beat!"

Seth was still beaming. I kind of want to be sick. "So Jakey… what happened then. Did you confess?" Oh Lord!

"No! God no!"

The other three looked relived. "No, no. **_No._** Geez Seth! ...I legged it, kay?

More stunned silence. I tend to do that to people these days.

Leah barked a laugh. "You legged it?"

"Well, I mean, yeh…! What else was I going to do?"

"Fucked if I know… but geez Jake, anything would have been better than that!"

Embry and Quil jumped to agree.

"Well yeh you couldn't have tried to be nice?"

"Did you at least say hi to Bella or something?"

"That's not polite Jake."

"Guys! Jake's going through a tough time right now, kay? Be respectful!" God damn it Seth. "What happened?"

"Ok, so he read what I was thinking…"

"What?"

"Bella said some of the bloodsuckers have special abilities and his is to read minds."

"Fuck no privacy in that family."

"Yeh… so anyway. He read what I was thinking and laughed so… I chucked the book at his face and legged it."

"Hmm…. Yes, you probably should have handled that better Jake."

Thanks for nothing Seth.

xx


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support guys. What's in this chapter may not be fabulous for everyone, so please let me know whether or not it floats your boat, yes?

This is the fasted I've updated. Feel privledged children.

Tell me if what's happening in this chapter sounds stupid or not please.

* * *

It was only yesterday that I'd told my friends about the bloodsuckers so I really wasn't expecting to home from school on the Reserve to find Sam and Billy waiting in the living room, ready to talk. I so know what this is going to be about, and I really don't want to talk about it. So I'm gonna play dumb. Real dumb.

My dad pushed his wheel chair forward and held out his hand. "Son."

"Who? I mean… hello." Fuck. Too dumb.

Billy gave me a strange look before turning and wheeling to the couch. "Take a seat Jacob." I did as he was told. With caution.

"So guys, what going on? Chillen? Killen?"

Sam sighed. "Jacob-"

"No, Uley, let me." He come closer, and put his hand on my knee. Fuck oh fuck! I know where this is going. "Jacob. Son, is there something you need to let me know?"

"No…" I winced slightly at that. God I hope they didn't notice that.

"Jacob, you need to tell us the truth!"

"Sam!"

"Dad I really have nothing to tell you! What did you think was happening?"

Billy sighed. "Nothing son, nothing. You're excused." Sam looked ready to protest but before he could say anything Billy giving him a warning glance.

"Thanks." Oh shit that was close. I got up with one last glare in their direction and went outside.

xx

My friends were sitting around on the beach when I finally found them in La Push. They looked like they were having a good time, laughing and shit. God that pissed me off.

"Hey guys!" I tried to sound level and **_not_** phase, but you could probably here the tension in my voice. My teeth were clenched and I walked stiffly towards them.

They all turned to me in what I decided was fear, except Seth who looked a bit confused, and Leah who looked smug.

Quil and Embry jumped and pointed at her. As if I already didn't know.

She smiled sweetly. "Hi-a Jake!"

"Well hey Leah, how was your afternoon.?" I smiled stiffly back.

"Fabulous. What about you?" She practically sang those words.

"Well… God damn it Leah! How could you!"

"Look they need to know! This could affect the whole tribe." She stopped smiling. "You take what I did as a bitchy move. Me, Sam **_and_** your dad see it as a necessity! Besides, your dada didn't seemed to upset."

"Right, and what about Sam?"

"He might need some convincing."

"Yeh that's what I thought."

"Hey don't get all pissy with me!" She stood now, and despite the fact that she was smaller than me, she still felt **_very_** threatening. "I did what I thought was right!"

"But it's not **_your_** issue so you shouldn't have told!" I sounded big (at least to me) but as I said it I backed up slightly. "It's my business and my business alone! I would have told soon."

"Hah!" She barked out a laugh at me. "Bullshit Jake! Admit it, you'll tell your friends but that's as far as it goes! The pack, your family, Bella, the **_bloodsuckers_**… they'd never find out would they?"

"Well-"

"Jake!"

"It **_could_** have happened-"

"**_Jake_**…" I sent a silent look of help towards my **_friends_**, but it seemed as though they wanted **_nothing_** to do with it, looking any where but me.

"Fine, I wouldn't have! And I really wish I hadn't told you!"

"Watch it Jake, at this point we're the only ones on your sides. Mess with us and soon you'll have to tell **_Bella_**, just so you could have someone to talk to about your stupid issues." With that, she left. Phasing and running into the bush land.

I sighed, and walked to where everyone else was waiting in silence.

"Jake-" Quil began.

"**_Don't_**" I sat down heavily beside Embry.

"Look, I'm really sorry about Leah-"

I sighed again and hunched over. "It's not your fault Seth."

Quil moved next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I tried not to shy away from him. "Exactly! It's not anyone's fault. You can't help who you imprint on. I didn't want to imprint on Claire, but when I got used to it you and that blo- uh, your imprint will be very… happy together?"

Wow. That started off pretty well, but now I just feel worse. "Oh god." I groaned.

Embry made an annoyed whine at the back of his throat. "He means that everything will turn out fine, and dude, Sam backstabbed Leah for Em, so he can't really talk morality!"

"Yeh Jake!" Seth piped up.

"Hmm." I looked up to see them smiling reassuringly at me. I suddenly felt a surge of guilt. "Look, guys… I'm really sorry about everything. I didn't mean to sound like a sad sack of crap-"

"Don't worry about it Jakey. We all go through this when we imprint. When Seth or Embry imprints, it'll be our job to help them through it – just like we're doing to you now."

Seth offered a hand to me, and I took it as he helped me up. "Now, please, go talk to your dad. Kay?"

Shit. They were totally right. Damn I hate them sometimes.

xx

I came into my house with my head down. I still felt really guilty about how negative I was to my friends. They said it was okay, but I don't want them to think I'm ungrateful or anything.

"Hey dad. Can I – uh…"

Billy looked up from the game he was watching with Charlie. He nodded at me – he was very reserved. Shit. Now I'd scared away my dad.

Charlie on the other hand jumped up to say hi and shake my hand. "Hi-a Jacob! How's it goin'? Bella asked me to ask you where you've been at recently? I think she's been missing you!" He gave me a nudge and a wink. Oh geez.

"Haha?" I gave an awkward laugh in reply – he didn't notice.

"Charlie." Said man turned to look at Billy. "I need to talk to my son alone about some, personal, family matters. Would you excuse us? We'll be back soon. Give me an update on the game when I get back. OH! – And help yourself to another beer, yeh?"

"Right-oh Billy." Charlie slapped me manly on the back before turning to the fridge. I grabbed Billy's chair and pushed him into the study to talk.

xx

I shut the door behind us, and I wheeled my dad to a free wall. I grabbed a pillow-cushion from the couch and sat down, hugging the pillow-cushion to my chest subconsciously.

Billy stared me down, and, submissively I turned my head away from him. "Son." It was firm, but quiet. I think I threw up a little in my mouth. "Ms. Clearwater told me of what happened."

I jumped up in my seat to stand. "Dad! – Father… I really didn't mean to I-"

"Jacob. You need to understand that-"

The door burst open and Sam stepped through.

"Uh, sorry Black. You told me to come over? Detective Swan told me to come through here."

Billy sighed. "That's fine Uley. Please Sit."

Sam looked between the seat next to me on the couch and the hard chair that belonged to the wooden computer desk. He chose the chair.

"As I was saying. Ms. Clearwater told us what happened." Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. "It's completely normal." Oh fu- what?

Sam looked a little put-off, but not at all surprised. Un-like me.

"But – uh – no one ever mentioned anything about this **_before_**?"

"Yes, well. We didn't think it would happen. You hadn't shown any signs of homosexuality." Sam coughed. This wasn't fun. "None of you had. But, it wasn't right of us to withhold this information. There are things that you don't know. We **_will_** be telling everyone at the next meeting."

"Can't you just-"

"**_However_**. You are directly in the situation, so I will let you know now. Imprinting is to serve two major purposes. One is to find love, the second is to make sure our tribe does not die out. These two intertwine. Imprinting means that we are with the ones we want to be with, while enabling the tribe to survive. Are you following."

"…Yes. Completely." He looked skeptical. "No?"

"What's wrong?"

"What I don't get it."

"…Okay. Basically, if Ms. Clearwater were to imprint on a woman," I chocked a bit there, "then she would be able to impregnate the said woman."

"Great, now I'm completely lost."

Sam growled a bit at me, impatient. "What he means is that to ensure the survival of the Quileutes, every pair, or 'couple', is able to reproduce."

"Yes. Therefore, son, you are able to become impregnated." Sam looked uncomfortable. I nearly fainted.

"**_What_**!"

"Son, every man in this tribe can do this." Again, Sam shifted in his chair. I pretended it was the chair, and not the topic.

"But why can't we impregnate them?"

"Regular men are only equipped to impregnate, not to be impregnated. As we are not regular men, we are able to form a surrogate uterus so that a reagular man can impregnate us. Just as regular women are only able to be impregnated, not impregnate. Leah is not a regular woman, therefore in a relationship with a woman, young Leah would only be able to produce a sperm like substance for the other woman to conceive."

I'm really not happy to be talking about this with my dad, but I think that he may have stunned me into silence. I looked over to Sam, and he looked like he was gonna chuck. This is getting a little too weird.

"I know this sounds a bit strange and a bit skeptical."

**_Yep_**.

"We'll be letting the others know at a meeting later tonight. But as you are already informed, you do not need to attend. And Jake, you can tell us who you have imprinted on when you feel that you need to. I do want to know though, Jacob. You will tell me eventually."

But… what? Leah didn't- wow.

"Dad…"

"Yes?"

"I really, **_really_**, don't want a child."

"This trait does not mean that you need to reproduce, it simply gives those who wish to the option."

"But how do I..."

"Condoms Jacob."

That pretty much ended the meeting.

xx


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and alerts :)

Edward's perspective. Warning: May completely suck.

* * *

Bella had informed me that Black would be coming, but I was hoping that perhaps he may get caught up in something and not be able to make it. She didn't need the Quileutes' book as I could tell her everything she needed to know about the war. I had lived through most of it, but she decided she wanted a more unbiased opinion. I don't suppose a werewolf book with be biased at all.

It was all propaganda really. She should be asking Carlisle or Esme. They wouldn't lie, and neither would I, but she seems to think that I wouldn't be completely truthful with her.

I smelt Black before I saw his car coming up the driveway, and as Bella was in the shower she had asked me to answer the door, and I did. Without so much as a good afternoon, or even a **_hi_**, Black pushed past me into the living room.

"Afternoon, Black."

_Sup bloodsucker._

I closed the door.

"Bella is upstairs, you can wait here and she will come down to you, not the other way around."

_Whatever_. He rolled his eyes. I sighed. Bella **_had_** said be polite. Hmm. "Was the book written by your tribe?"

He didn't answer, instead sitting on the third step to lead upstairs. How impolite, at least I was trying a little. I took the sofa.

"Jake!"

_Bella?_

He jerked his head towards the stairs, while I raised my head slowly. "I'll be down in ten. Be nice!" Bella was now calling from in her room.

He is a guest, so I suppose I should be hospitable. I sighed. "Do you want anything? A… drink?"

_What's this guy's deal_?

He turned to look at me, and he caught my eyes accidentally.

_They're... Black_?

He took in a sharp intake of breath, eyes widening. He tried to calm himself down by breathing heavily, shrinking into his frame. He looked… venerable and small. It was quite amusing. I smiled a little at the sight before me, showing my teeth. It was really quite delightful. He stood jerkily, grasping the frame. His eyes never once met mine.

"What's wrong Black?"

He looked from left to right in quick, uneasy movements. He looked like a trapped dog. "I… ugh-"

_Fuck my life._

Suddenly his scent hit me, a wave of confusion and fear. And desire.

Odd. Not lust, nor love. Just… desire. Intriguing. Surely he couldn't have… oh, but he did! Hysterical!

I let a laugh fall from my throat. He looked sick. The laugh grew. I wasn't cackling so much as chuckling. The dog imprinted! On me!

He hates me (arguable now), but he has to spend eternity with me! This is precious. What's his pack going to say? His father? Bella? She won't want to see him again. Perhaps I can use this to my advantage.

My smile grew. "Black? Are you alright?"

_Oh god_.

I could see him growing dizzy, swaying slightly. For a moment I thought he was going to be sick. Disgusting. I chuckled again.

_Fuck you bloodsucker_.

He threw the tattered book at me, which I caught, and he stumbled from the house. Amusing, really.

Hmm. I looked at the book. Perhaps some research might be of use. I walked through the front door (Black had left it open in his haste) and placed the book in the boot of my Volvo. "Edward?"

I turned. "Bella."

She stood awkwardly in her usual attire, gripping the bag she had yet to place on her shoulder.

"Where did Jake go?"

I pulled the bag from her small hand a put it over her shoulder. "He left." I pecked her on the cheek and opened the passenger door for her. "Sorry, Bella, he didn't leave the book."

"Oh. Did he say why?" I closed the when she climbed in and got in the driver's seat. I reversed quickly and threw the car forward towards my house.

"Hmm. Not really. Something about his pack. It must have been important, he took the book as he went."

"Oh so he did actually bring it for me?"

"Yes. It was tucked under his arm. Why?" I looked to her suspiciously. She sat tense in her seat, arms folded on her lap, looking straight through the front windscreen. Oh. She looked quite sad. "What's wrong Bella? Is something the matter?"

She sighed. "Not really, I just… I just think that maybe he's avoiding me."

"Not at all Bella. Why would you think that? You know how he feels about you."

"I know."

"Well then don't worry about him. He's obviously having some problems with the rest of the do- pack. Do you feel better?" I gave her a sly smile.

I watched as she subtly relaxed in her small frame, crossing her legs, and turning to give me a tiny smile. "Yeh."

"Well good." I leaned over her to peck her lightly on the lips. She shoved me away.

"Eyes on the road, Edward!" I chuckled in response.

xx

My research had told me that imprinting was more serious than I had originally been informed. It bonded the soul, meaning to ensure our survival and mental stability, me and Black would have to spend more time together. I would be easier as Bella was a close friend of him, however, I am unsure how willing Black would be to come out with us more. He would not like my family, I was not allowed on the Reservation, so we would have to arrange meetings in Forks. Most obviously Bella's house, which would make Charlie very happy.

I don't know how easy it will be for me and the dog to form any form of stable relationship, but according to the older Quileute legends, for Black's survival, it is a necessity to be around each other more. I will not deny how I feel, like a child, I did not want Black to be hurt. It would be painful to Bella, and from what I've read in the dog's book, for me as well.

Something that had worried me was Black's limited life span, but apparently the… spirit wolf will keep the dog alive for as long as the other partner, at an appropriate age. If he dies, I will die. If I die, he will die. Also, he can become_** impregnated**_. Hmm. I skipped that chapter.

It seems that Jacob Black is my soul mate, however either of us feel.

I thought it over, and over, and over. Bella was my soul mate, I believed, and she would be told. By Black. The sooner everyone was aware of this imprint, the better this… **_relationship_** would be.

"Bella."

Bella looked from the movie to me, slowing down on the popcorn. "Um… yeh?"

"Black has something to say to you."

"Oh, - what?" She looked confused. Cute.

"I can here him. He wants to tell you something. Tomorrow, I'll drive you to the border. I'll wait for you there."

"Oh, okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, why?"

"Bella…"

"I just… I don't know how to deal with him right now."

"Bella this is what you wanted. He needs someone, so he'll go to his very best friend for help. Besides, this might be important."

She smiled shyly. "Thanks Edward."

I smirked and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, leaning into the couch and crossing my legs. This would all work out.

xx


	4. Chapter 4

Hello

this one's short cause i had i really busy day, but i still wanted to write SOMETHING but im tired but i felt guilty cause i haven't updated at all today, and this is the first fic that ive been bothered to update at all really and i didn't want to break the pattern and im sorry if it doesn't make sense cause im nearly asleep at the key board

if there are mistakes and bits that dont make sense tell me please

also, Locketful o' Heartache pointed out that i forgot to put any disclaimers in, so i put it in the summery. thankyou :)

like i said, its short, to the point where its unrealistic so im sorry ill probably re-do this chapter, with the other bits I planned (what ive submitted is only a third of what i had intended).

also, i want to point out that though i dont like her at all, im going to try and avoid bella bashing, and im wondering if people could tell me how where they see her after jake swoops in and steals edward?

* * *

It was Embry who told me when Bella showed up at the border, asking for me. Apparently the bloodsucker had shown up with her, and Embry had tried to be polite and welcoming, while at the same time making it clear that Bella would have to come in by herself. It probably wasn't as polite as he thinks, but in his mind he did quite well so I decided to let him have his moment.

I tried to look like I hadn't been told. I leaned nonchalantly against a counter top in my kitchen. I wasn't really doing anything other than leaning and staring at the door so I decided to read… or something, so I turn my head to read the take-out menu stuck to the fridge with a souvenir magnet from LA. Hmm. I probably look really stupid right about now, so I let my pose drop and try to move to sit on the couch and maybe pretend to be napping.

"Jake?"

Shit. Lean, and read. Yum. Now I kinda feel like Pad Thai.

"Uh… Jacob?"

"Oh Bella this a total surprise." Smile like you mean it, Jake.

"Okay, why not. Edward read your mind, and-" OH FUCK.

"Look Bells…" I groan loudly, gripping my head. I suddenly feel really dizzy, so I drop to the couch. "It was a totally accidental!"

"I don't even know what happened! He just said you wanted to tell me something, and by your reaction you totally do. Spill."

I look up to see her standing with her hands on her hips and a cross pout. How cute! She really is pretty. She makes me smile.

'Oh it's not really anything."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"I don't believe you."

I stand to be level with her. Maybe if I look dominating… no she'll totally think I'm defensive, so instead I shrink back and whisper "Nothing's wrong, Bells." Fuck. I should have stuck with aggressive and defensive.

"Jacob Black if you don't tell me right now what is wrong with you so help me God…"

Oh no.

Oh no.

She's using **_that_** tone of voice.

I really can't resist that tone of voice.

I put my hands in my pocket and squint my eyes in desperation. "No?"

"Jake!" She whines at me, pulling out the 'a'. "Just **_tell_** me!"

Oh no.

"Bella I imprinted."

"Jacob, tell me-" Her eyes widened. "O-oh!" Is that a happy oh?

"But I can't tell you who."

"Is it me?" Probably not a happy oh.

"No, why would you think that?"

"I don't know I just assumed…"

Wow. That's pretty shallow. "What?"

"I don't know…"

"No, for once, this is about me, not about you."

"Jake I'm sorry!"

Fuck this! I gave her a cross looking before leaving.

Whoops that was mean. 'Cept she was pretty mean.

Maybe I just need some air.

xx


	5. authors note

Ok, so I'm a bit of an idiot, because I broke my dad's laptop, which I was using for writing and things, which is why I skipped like two days of updating or so.

Right now I'm borrowing my brother's, but he only trusts me for like ten seconds.

I'm on holiday, and we're leaving England tonight, so when I get back to Australia in three days or so, I will continue on my much-missed computer. However, I missed heaps at school while I was away, so the updates will not be all that consistent.

Thankyou 


End file.
